


Because Sparrows Will Fall

by Starjargon



Series: 1001 drabbles [14]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament), Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LITERALLY, Lies, Relief, sermon-y, the truth will set you free, vs Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: Well-meaning people offer a false re-assurance, when the truth is so much more freeing. Comfort in the midst of suffering.





	Because Sparrows Will Fall

**Author's Note:**

> NB: I'm not a 'Bible Scholar,' I've just read the Bible and listened and asked questions.

I've heard it said, "God promises He won't give you anything you can't handle," and wondered why good-intentioned people would so place the burden on themselves when nowhere in God's word is such a demand found.

God _does_ promise us a way out of temptation, and temptation alone, but temptation, a matter of free will, is _so_ different to suffering, which is out of our control completely.

In fact, Jesus _promises_ us _troubles_ , but tells us to be of good cheer, for He has overcome!

Paul tells us _all_ who desire to live godly will suffer, and indeed, shares the suffering of both himself and his fellow ministers, who all despaired. Every obedient prophet suffered _immensely_ , even unto death, for the glory of God, and many saints suffer _unimaginable_ persecutions.

However, though never explaining the _whys,_ He does give the same promise repeatedly: HE WILL BE THERE.

So- to the suffering, to the overcome, the weak, the grieving, the confused, the heavy-burdened, and the despairing, I remind you of this promise, even when you don't see or understand:

Rejoice, for it's not up to you at _all_! God won't ever give you anything _HE_ can't handle!

And that's a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> References: 1 Corinthians 10:13  
> John 16:33  
> 2 Timothy 3:12  
> 2 Corinthians 1:8-9  
> Hebrews 13:5, Deuteronomy 31:6, Psalm 139


End file.
